Commonly vehicle components require seals to protect internal operation of the component from external contamination from the environment in which the vehicle operates. The seal may come into contact with various fluids which will be located within the components during vehicle operation. Therefore, the seals are tested during the development of the vehicle with the fluids to ensure desired performance standards of the seals are maintained. The seals are tested by immersing the seal in the fluid which it may come in contact with during vehicle operation. However, during actual vehicle operation, the fluid the seal is in contact with may be aerated fluid, which may affect the performance of the seal.